


The Jolly Disaster

by akane171



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Winn and Mon-El are back, as always all characters are having a shitty day, or more like a week, set after s3, we ignore s4 ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: In which: It’s Christmas time, ho, ho, holy crap. Mon-El is (kind of) kidnapped, Kara is (kind of) babysitting a brat and the whole DEO is trying to survive (for real).





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for my amazing beta yeratimelord_katniss ;*
> 
> Some parts of this fic were inspired by my encounter with few Supercorp shippers on twitter. You will understand what I mean :) I want to kindly thank the Supercorp shippers for giving me motivation to write it :))))) Kisses and unicorns :))))

 

Mon-El, the ex prince of Daxam, the Legionnaire on hold, the best bartender in National City and second most beloved superhero in the area, was not in a good mood. On the contrary, he was in the mood for killing someone, which probably made him the Grinch in this happy, happy Christmas time.

The reason for his crappy mood was unknown even to him, which made him even less amused.

Seriously, the fact he had a lot more work in the alien bar, because few of his co-workers got sick was not that a big problem. Customers drunkenly complaining about crowded shops, buying presents, cleaning houses, preparing food and the annoying family members with soft smiles on their faces, sounding like it was the best time in the year? Not a problem. The fact that the radio in the bar played the most annoying cheesy Christmas songs, ones that made him want to pierce his eardrums wasn’t a problem. The damned weather wasn’t a problem either, the snow mixed with rain that loved to freeze on his cape and suit and made him look like, quoiting his so called best friend Winn Schott, “Elmo with a better nose, who was ran over by a horde of slugs” (Mon-El googled “elmo” and was not amused). 

Sometimes he wondered why he didn’t leave Winn in the future.

Spending the last week doing the most annoying hero-ing jobs wasn’t a problem either, stifling burning Christmas trees or small fires made by burning cookies and cakes (he got a nasty impression that a dozen ladies and at least few guys were doing it on purpose, to get the opportunity to flirt with him) or taking people with broken limbs to hospitals and similar shit like that. 

Did it make him a bad guy that he almost wished some big bad villain would appear and make his life a little more meaningful?

Probably, but he didn’t care.

_ Oh wait, there was a villain _ , Mon-El rolled his eyes, landing on the DEO’s balcony. 

Some idiot had been trying to kill him during the last week. “Trying” was the key word here. The girl had, so far, splashed some paint with lead on him (Mon-El was too dumbfounded to chase her). The other time she sprayed some lead in aerozol into his face and then ran away (Mon-El was too occupied with coughing his lungs out to catch her, not because of the lead, but because it smelled and tasted horrible). Yesterday the girl tried to shoot him, yes, shoot, yelling something about  _ getting rid of stupid Daxamites  _ and  _ taking their filthy hands of off the Kryptonian goddess _ .

Finally, something clicked in Mon-El’s brain. 

The idiot was a crazy Supergirl’s stan, probably brainwashed by social media full of pics of Valor and Supergirl working together, speculations about their relationship and other really dumb stuff. 

He checked it once. And well, humans were really creative. And imaginative, because he definitely couldn’t have sex for THAT long. And he was sure he didn’t have abs that good looking. Or ass. And he was certainly not that flexible. Neither was Kara, for that matter. Not that he’s checked for last 8 freaking years. Not that he didn’t want to check… But it looked like Kara didn’t want...

_ Where was he? _

So, he chillingly informed the idiot that he wasn’t allergic to lead anymore and before he was able to throw her ass into the ocean, Alex had called and informed about an emergency.

He didn’t say a thing about the creep because he hoped the idiot was going to stop, it was really pathetic and he was 100% sure all DEO agents would start digging through social media for stuff and wouldn’t let him live. Also, Kara would probably die from embarrassment after seeing some pics and fanart, and he was sure she would find a reason to blame him for that.

“Not a damn word,” he growled to Winn who was sitting on his chair, dry, warm and comfy, while Mon-El probably looked like Elmo again. 

_ I need new friends _ , he thought and headed to the training room, where Kara was already waiting for him.

“Hey, you’re late!” She smiled when he saw him and he just had to smile back, because it was Kara and he hadn’t seen her for a week. She was out of town, visiting Smallville and spending some time with Clark, Lois and Martha. 

“Sorry, I-”

“Stopped at The Sesame Street to meet your new friends?” she asked, grinning like a cheshire cat. Mon-El made a silent promise to murder Winn.

But hey, at least it couldn’t get worse, right?

Wrong.

Because she started happily describing her time in Smallville and how amazing it was, spending time with family and how she missed it and…

And his mood, for some weird reason, turned crappy again. Which might not have been that bad, if he hadn’t said something horrible during their sparring. 

“Your foot work sucks today.”

She stopped smiling, squeezed her eyes angrily and yep, he knew was screwed. Because angry Kara meant sloppy Kara and sloppy Kara meant he was going to win the session, because he couldn’t tank it, because she would notice that and get more pissed off, soooo indeed he won in the end.

_ Grife _ , he thought after Kara slowly got from the floor and dusted off her suit, staring at him sulkily. She might be one of the most amazing beings on this planet, but there were still things that were pissed her off. 

People beating her in spars was a prominent example.

“Why are you such an asshole?” she asked with furrowed brows, glaring at him.

Mon-El in a good mood and high spirits would have done anything to try and cool her down, lift the atmosphere with dumb jokes or whatever.

But Mon-El was in a very bad mood, tired, annoyed, frustrated and simply pissed off, so he didn’t care. 

Or you know, maybe he was just an asshole.

“I’m an asshole because I’m better than you at this?” he asked flatly and watched, mildly interested in her cheeks turning pink and a vein on her forehead starting to pulse.

“What did you say?” she asked darkly.

“Just stating a simple fact.” He shrugged. “And being honest.”

Kara started to laugh. “Honest?  _ Mr I’m a better hero than you  _ suddenly decided to be honest?”

“I didn’t say that,” Mon-El sighed and rolled his eyes, which pissed her off more.

“Yes, you did!” she take a step and stopped in front of him.

“No, I-”

“Why are you so- so- difficult today?! And acting out of character?!” She threw her hands in the air.

“I’m acting out of character because I don’t agree with you?” 

“What?! Of course not!” Kara snorted.

“You’re crinkling,” he said slowly, some not-so-nice thoughts swirling in his head. “You know, maybe you should be honest for once too, and just admit you  _ like me _ -” he made the quotation sign with his hands, “-because I’ve become your  _ yes man _ .”

Kara gasped.

“You’re being ridiculous! But you know what? At this point I wonder why I even liked you in the first place, you stupid Daxamite asshole!” she yelled, repeatedly poking his chest with her finger.

“Funny thing is, you aren’t crinkling right now.” His voice was dripping with venom, not really affected by a super angry Kryptonian. 

“I’m going to strangle you,” she hissed.

“With what? Your enormous ego?” he suggested sarcastically.

Their faces were inches apart, both staring at each other fiercely, muscles tense, the air around them sparkling with anger and ready to explode.

And it exploded. 

Repetitively.

*

“What is it now?” Alex sighed, watching the two superheroes yelling at each other in the middle of the DEO. “Coffee vs tea?”

“Harry Potter vs Star Wars?” Winn suggested flatly.

“Capitals vs Penguins?” Donna clicked her tongue.

Some of the yelling reached their ears and they cringed.

“Krypton vs Daxam,” they said together and sighed. 

“Not sure if they want to jump their throats in the murderous or sexy way,” Donna muttured when the both superheroes finally stopped yelling, their flushed faces inches apart, breathing hard, staring at each other venomously.

Kara opened her mouth, but Mon-El just turned on his heel and angrily marched away, leaving her behind with her jaw hanging and disbelief visible on her face. She looked around and when she spotted Alex she stormed into her direction.

“Shit! Quick, say something to-” she looked around, but Winn and Donna were nowhere to see. “Traitors,” Alex hissed angrily and yelped a little when Kara stopped in front of her.

“Can you believe it?! What the hell is wrong with him?!” the superhero growled, piercing Mon-El’s back with a furious stare as she started describing, rather animatedly, everything that was wrong with the mentioned Daxamite.

Alex, who just surrendered to her fate, listened to Kara’s angry monologue and tried to make sense of it all. 

Mission failed.

“So, what’s the problem, exactly?” she asked when Kara stopped talking.

“I don’t know! He is just- just so- UGH!” she growled unable to articulate her thoughts and pointed at Mon-El who was talking to Winn.

“Hot?” Alex proposed kindly.

“Yes… NO! That’s not the point!” Kara groaned. “I just don’t know what’s wrong. We were just teasing each other like always, I described my visit to Smallville and how I burnt the Christmas cookies and then...” her voice faded into incoherent whispering.

“Maybe you’re both just sexually frustrated, you’ve been dancing around each other since he’d come back. Just jump him like a tree,” Alex joked.

“Sex didn’t help,” Kara mumbled and started to rumple her skirt with both hands.

Alex blinked and put two and put together.

“Wait… that intense training session few days ago? That one where whole building was shaking and no one dared to interrupt you because we feared for our lives? That wasn’t training?!”

Kara bashfully looked at her hands, still crinkling her skirt. Her red cheeks were glowing adorably. 

“Oh my God! Ewww! How the hell did that happen?!”

“It just happened, ok?! We were training, then he was acting like an asshole, then we were yelling at each other and then just…. uhm...” Kara’s face expression turned from angry to moony in a second and even her ears became red.

“Ok, ok ughhh, Earth to Krypton.” Alex tried very hard to not to think about what Kara’s face  _ implied _ . “What happened next?”

Kara blinked and her face became sour. “We argued.”

“You argued during sex?” This time it was Alex who blinked.

“AFTER!”

“Why?”

Kara sighed and glanced at Mon-El’s back again.

“I have no idea.”

*

“Is everything set?” Mon-El asked grimly.

“Yeah...” Winn said slowly, looking at his friend. “Are you still sure about-” he pointed Kara’s direction.

Mon-El slowly turned his head and simply stared at him.

“Ok, ok. Everything is set. Yep. People informed. Schedules coordinated. Done and dusted, right… But seriously man, what’s wrong with you two?”

Mon-El’s cheek twitched. 

“Everything.”

Before Winn could ask what the hell that was about, alarms rang and on the monitor a view from street camera appeared. 

“What’s going on?” Kara approached them, with Alex at her heels, and stood as far away from Mon-El as she could. 

“Apparently, a girl on the National Street wants to blow herself up?” Winn said slowly, watching a female with something that looked like a bomb stuck to her chest and waving a… big colorful bubble gun?

Mon-El furrowed his brows and looked closely at the girl. She looked familiar… Wait…

“Fuck,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You know her?” Alex asked.

“She kind of attempted to kill me few times, I think?”

“And you didn’t say anything?!” Kara snapped.

“Well, Supergirl, splashing paint with lead on me is not very effective these times,” he growled.

“That’s not the point! She tried to… You’ve got to be kidding me!” she cried angrily when Mon-El just turned on his heel and flew out from the DEO. 

“Kara, you-” Alex started but yep, the Kryptonian chased the Daxamite’s ass.

“It’s going to go well, right?” she asked Winn, and together they watched as Valor and Supergirl landed in front of the girl.

They were arguing.

Alex and Winn sighed.

*

“Can you just listen for a second?!” Kara yelled, flying right after him.

“No,” Mon-El said simply and landed in front of the girl that, yes, was his assassin.

“Even my enemies are crap,” he muttered.

“Valor!” Kara grabbed his arm to yell at him again, but was interrupted by a pterodactyl screech. 

“Oh, my goddess!” 

Kara looked slowly at the woman who sank to her knees in front of her with awed expression on her face.

“Excuse me?” she blinked, still holding Mon-El’s arm.

“It’s such an honor to finally meet you!” the girl squealed with pink cheeks. “I’ve dreamt about this day for so long. You are much much more astonishing than in pictures.”

“Thank you?” Kara said slowly and x-rayed the bomb. “And uhm, that thing on your chest is fake.”

“Yes! I just wanted to lure the Daxamite here!” 

“So, can I go home now?” Mon-El asked flatly.

“You!“ the girl jumped to her feet. “Take your hands off the goddess!”

Mon-El looked at HIS arm that was held by KARA’s hand. 

“Seriously? What next? Stop stealing the air she breathes?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Stop touching her, Daxamite!” She pointed her bubble gun at Mon-El. “You are not worthy to taint her with your filthy hands! You-”

“What about my tongue?” Mon-El decided he’d reached his limits.

“What?” the girl asked confused.

“What about me touching her with my tongue?” The Daxamite smiled suggestively. The woman turned white as the implication of his words knocked to her brain. 

“I’m going to kill you! I’m going to rip you into atoms and then spread them across the universe - ” she yelped when in a blink of the eye Kara appeared in front of her, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

“Look,” Kara growled. “I’m the only one who can threaten him, got it?”

“Choke me harder,” the woman spluttered, looking at her like a puppy in love.

Kara slowly turned and looked at Mon-El.

“Do you know what’s going on?” she asked confused.

“I think she’s furious that we bang,” he answered simply and his words were confirmed by the suffocating sounds his so called assassin was emitting.

Then she aimed her bubble gun at Mon-El and squeezed the trigger.

A stream of colorful bubbles hit his chest. He blinked. Kara blinked. The girl blinked. 

Mon-El fainted.

*

“Who the hell are you?” Supergirl growled at the woman in the DEO cell when she finally woke up.

After THAT happened Kara grabbed her and flew to the headquarters as fast as she could. It might’ve been a little too fast for the human, because she lost consciousness. Or maybe she was hyperventilating too hard because her goddess was dragging her like a sack of potatoes. Who knew.

“There is no point in lying, bec-” Alex started, but was interrupted.

“I’m Mary Slime, nickname SupercorpEndGame22, living on Headcanon street 13. It’s so nice to meet you in person, I’m fangirling so much!” The girl squealed again, jumping up a little like a ball with ADHD and Kara killed the urge to hit the glass that was separating them.

“What the hell you done to Mo- to Valor?” Kara growled.

“I killed him to save you.” Mary smiled creepily.

“First of all, he isn’t dead,” Kara hissed and got irritated when the girl stopped smiling and pouted. “Secondly, I don’t need saving. What’s the point of this all insanity?”

“We need to get rid of him, so you can be with your one and true love, duh.” Mary smiled again and this time Kara shivered a little. 

“What love? What we?” Alex asked.

“Oh, you know exactly about who I am talking about, you are just confused.” Mary kept smiling at Supergirl.

“If I know who, then why I’m confused? That makes no sense.” Kara blinked.

“You are just brainwashed by the society.” Mary put her hands flat on the glass with a serious expression on her face, eyes glossy, cheeks pink, smile creepy.

Kara cringed.

“Right. Did you build that gun?”

“No, I found it at my place few days after my failed attempt to kill the Daxamite for the second time.”

“And you weren’t concerned that some weird gun appeared in your home?” Alex asked with raised brows.

“No, I described it on our secret internet forum and all of my friends said it must be destiny and I’m the chosen one,” Mary said happily, staring at Kara, almost drooling. 

“And how did you know it was a gun that allowed you to kill a Daxamite?”

“There was a card sticked to it that said that.” the girl smiled broadly.

Alex and Kara stared at the idiot and simultaneously turned on their heels. 

“I’m going to her apartment,” Kara said.

“Take Winn with you. I’ll check Mon-El.’” Alex hummed.

“Supergirl, I love you!” Mary yelled after them. “Please, make a vid when you finally hook up with-”

The door shut behind them, cutting her off.

*

Supergirl kicked the door so forcefully that it flew through the opposite wall and landed in the kitchen. She marched into the apartment and hastily looked around. Small group of DEO agents hesitantly walked into the room, watching her like explosives engineer gazing at a ticking bomb. 

“Winn, the computer is here!” she screamed when she found the device in a bedroom. 

A few agents clapped his shoulders sympathetically when he entered the apartment, with the  bearing of a man facing a firing squad.

“Faster!” Kara yelled. He just sighed and sat in front of the computer.

“Uhm, so she didn’t log out from the forum, nice,” Winn hummed, while Kara snooped around the bedroom.

She went through some papers on a windowsill and raised her brows when she spotted a single card, full of bright colors and drawings of hearts.

_ This gun can screw the Daxamite, good luck! xoxo - Mr. M. _

“Mr M.?” Kara said under her breath. Why did that sound familiar? And then it hit her. 

“Mr… Mxyzptlk. ” She crumbled the card in her fist. 

_ That… that… freak was trying to destroy her love life again! She was going to- _

Her murderous train of thought was interrupted when Winn made a very weird noise.

“What’s wrong?” She approached him quickly.

“NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!” She ignored his weak attempt to cover the screen, shoving him away to see a pic-

“Is that Lena and me? I don’t remember this. Why she is holding a kryptonite? And-”

Her brain froze but her finger still scrolled down the dash, even as a hysterical voice inside her head was screamed at her to stop. Kara was simply unable to, because she couldn’t believe her own two eyes. 

There were photoshopped pics and drawings. Of her and Lena... Naked... Doing…

Winn squealed with horror when the monitor exploded thanks to Kara treating it with her heat vision. The DEO agents almost sank into the walls, watching her with fearful eyes.

She truly looked like a goddess in that moment.

Goddess of freaking death.

*

“So, it’s Mr Mxyzptlk’s?”

Alex, Winn, J’onn and Kara were standing over the gun that was lying on a bed.

“Yes,” Kara said shortly.

“5th dimension gun, awesome,” Alex sighed. “We need more help, I’ll call Lena… What?” she asked when Kara made a weird face.

“Can’t you just… try to find the solution by yourself? With Winn?”

“Don’t you want to get Mon-El back as fast as possible?” J’onn asked.

Kara mumbled something under her breath.

“Huh?”

Winn scratched his chin. “Uhm, it’s just that-” 

“Not a word.” Kara interrupted him with a deadly threat hidden in her voice. He shut up immediately. 

Alex threw him a look and he knew she was going to grill his ass about it. And of course he was going to confess everything and the story was going to end with Kara killing him. 

Become a DEO agent, they said. It’s going to be great, they said. Right.

“I’ll run some tests,” he said, grabbed the gun and ran away. Rather quickly.

“How’s Mon-El?” Kara asked and hesitantly looked at the person lying on a nearby bed.

“He’s cute,” Alex quipped and Kara rolled her eyes. “I want to ruffle his hair every time I’m near.”

“Alex.” Kara’s voice was stern.

“He’s ok, Kara.” Alex rubbed her arm encouragingly. “He’s stable, not hurt, all his vitals are good. I’m sure he is going to wake up soon. And be delighted to learn he’s 7 year old again.” She snorted.

Because the Mon-El lying on the bed was a child. The freaking gun didn’t kill him, it turned him into a kid. 

_ A kid. _

Kara was going to kill the imp. No joking. Mon-El was right. They should have sent the asshole to Rao when they had the chance.

“I put a device on him.” Alex pointed at a black bracelet on his wrist. ”It will drain his power. We don’t know how much control he’ll have in this body and we don’t want him accidentally breaking stuff, like the first time around, huh?”

Kara smiled a little, remembering their first encounter on Earth. It felt like it happened hundreds of years ago.

She heard his heart rate fastening. 

He moaned a little and opened his eyes. “Mon-El?” she called, quiet. 

He sat up slowly, rubbed his face and gazed around with furrowed brows. 

Mon-El spotted Kara, looked at her chest and saw the glyph of the house of El. His eyes widened and for a second he looked absolutely horrified.

J’onn gasped suddenly and ran a hand over his face.

“Mon-El? Are you alright?” She wanted to grab his hand, but stopped herself as he raised his head and pierced her with cold gray eyes. 

“My mother doesn’t negotiate with kidnappers, Kryptonian,” he said sternly. “So you better set me free, before she bombs this whole place.”

 


	2. PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, biggest thank you for my amazing beta yeratimelord_katniss :)
> 
> Uhm... Merry Christmas? *runs away screaming*

“Excuse me?” Kara asked slowly, gaping at Mon-El, panic slowly raising inside of her.

“Are you deaf?” Mon-El said coldly. “The Queen of Daxam doesn’t negotiate with kidnappers, she kills them… to death. So you better set me free before... before… uhm...” he furrowed his brows and silently moved his lips, like he was trying to remember what he should have said. “Before... the mighty forces of Daxam annil.. ani… ahn...”

“Annihilate us?” Alex proposed kindly.

“Yes, thanks!” he beamed but then remembered they kidnapped him, so he quickly corrected himself and made an angry face. “I mean, screw you.”

Alex snorted. 

“We didn’t kidnap you!” Kara blurted out. 

Mon-El stared at her chest with the glyph of El on it. “Sure,” he said sarcastically and looked at her mockingly. “And the incident on Taros, when Kryptonians shut down our shuttle was just an accident.”

“W-what?” she stuttered. Wait. Taros? She heard about it. On history lessons. It was one of the many things that lead to the war but…”Of course it was an accident! The Daxamite ship didn’t respond to our calls! Mon-El you-”

“Don’t use my first name, Kryptonian,” he interrupted her with such venom in his voice, she took a step back. She felt like he slapped her.

“Mon-El-”

“Are all of your folks are deaf or it’s just you, Kryptonian?”

“STOP CALLING ME KRYPTONIAN!” Kara yelled, with her fists curled to balls, shoulders tense, breathing hard and her eyes getting warmer, like-

“OK, that’s enough,” Alex grabbed her hand and unceremoniously dragged her out of the room.

“What are you doing?!” Kara growled outside, ”I need to-”

“You are scaring him,” her sister said gently pointing at the little figurine through the glass.

“Don’t be ridiculous-” but then she looked at him and noticed how his shoulders were tensed, how he twisted the blanket in his fists, how hard he was gritting his teeth and how he was scowling hard at Winn and J’onn, while his heartbeat…

“Oh...” she said softly.

“Indeed,  _ oh _ ,” Alex furrowed her brows and stared at her. “Hey, are you ok? We’ll get through it, he’ll be back to his adult, handsome self in no time.”

“Yeah, I know… I just...” Kara bit her lip.

Was this how Mon-El felt when she accused him of the attack on the president? Was this how Mon-El felt when she interrogated him for the first time? Judged only by his birthplace?

“Let me handle this, ok?” Alex gently squeezed Kara’s arm and came back to the room.

“Hey, Mon-El, I’m Alex and this is a big misunderstanding,” she stopped in front of the frowning kid. “You, uhm, your pod crashed on this planet. Earth. We found you yesterday.”

Mon-El kept staring at her without a word.

“So,” he said after an awkward moment. “Yesterday, I went to sleep at normal hours in my chamber on Daxam?”

Alex and Winn nodded enthusiastically, while J’onn kept his neutral face.

“And the next thing I know I woke up on some weird planet I’ve never heard of before -”

“Yes!” 

“Surrounded by some idiots-”

“Hey!”

“-and a Kryptonian. And you want to tell me it’s not a kidnapping?”

“Exactly!” Winn noded.

“Absolutely!” Alex smiled.

Mon-El slowly turned his head and looked at J’onn, like he was the only creature with two working brain cells beside him in the room.

“That’s the dumbest story my kidnappers sold me in my life. Top 3,” he said sarcastically. 

_ Top 3?  _ Kara thought, listening from the outside.  _ How many times was he kidnapped? And why had he never told her about it? _

“What? Wait! We didn’t kidnap you!”  Alex and Winn yelled.

“Oh yeah?” Mon-El asked suspiciously sweetly. “So, can I go?”

“What?! NO!”

“See? Kidnapping.” Mon-El smiled gloatingly and folded his arms.

“Look, it’s just for your safety,” Alex said looked at Winn, begging for help. “And we are, uhm trying to-”

“Trying to reach your parents, to -”

“-demand a ransom,” Mon-El finished flatly.

“NO!”

“How do you even know who am I?” he asked suspiciously.

Alex and Winn blinked and looked at each other. J’onn killed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Kara told us!” both DEO agents yelled.

“Kara the Kryptonian?” Mon-El said slowly and glimpsed at the blonde, who was still standing outside the room. “So, it’s not about money, it's a prisoner exchange,” he murmured under his breath.

Winn gasped, “What? No, no, no! You see Krypton expl- Well, shit.”

J’onn finally pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

“No, Kara, Kara Zor-El is Supergirl, the Champion of Earth, she is a superhero and fights crime and… What?” Alex asked when Mon-El made a cute confused face.

“Isn’t she, like, too old to be called a  _ girl _ ?” he asked seriously. “She looks like 40 something, that’s super old.”

Even without superhearing Alex heard Kara’s loud gasp and she didn’t dare to look at her sister, while Winn tried really hard to not burst out laughing.

J’onn just turned on his heel and marched out of the room, muttering something in Martian.

Alex decided that retreating was not a bad idea.

“Well, agent Schott, you are going to take care of our guest from now,” she smiled, patted Winn’s back and quickly followed her director’s steps.

“But-” Winn was not fast enough to protest before she disappeared over a corner. 

He slowly turned and looked at Mon-El who… was sitting with folded arms, watching him like a little not-amused hawk.

The nerdy DEO agent gulped.

“Hi, I’m Winn!... and you already know that, ha ha!” Mon-El kept staring at him and Winn started sweating a little. “I guess, going for a drink is not an option… because you are underage… in a way?” the kid didn’t even blink. “Yeah, great... Uhm, do you know what Netflix is?”

*

Standing in front of his r oom, Kara took a deep, calming breath and adjusted her glasses.

Alex suggested that maybe she should change her appearance to look less Kryptonian. And maybe that would help her win Mon-El over. All Kara needed to do was be herself. 

“It’s going to be ok,” Kara muttered and entered the room.

He was sitting on the bed, holding a tablet and watching something with furrowed brows. 

Kara had to smile. 

“What are you watching?” 

She stopped smiling when his shoulders tensed and his heart rate sped up.

“Seasoned Street,” he said flatly after a few seconds of silence.

“Sesame Street,” she corrected automatically.

He looked at her scowling, without raising his head. “That’s what I said,” he said flatly and took a quick glimpse at the door.

Like he was searching for escape.

Kara grimaced and tried not to be… annoyed. It was not his fault that he... he didn’t like her. 

So, she silently counted to 5, smiled and reached out her hand holding a donut.

“Here, I thought that you might be hungry. It’s a chocolate donut with caramel icing, it’s your fave… I mean, I'm sure you will like it.”

Mon-El looked at the donut and then at her and at the donut again.

“It’s ok, it’s delicious, you will love it,” she said after a few long seconds with a strained voice, when he didn’t make a move, just stared suspiciously at the donut. “Seriously, it won’t bite you,” she snapped and grimaced when he jumped a little.

“Uhm...” he hesitantly took the donut with two fingers. “Thank you,” he added flatly after an awkward moment, holding the donut like a grenade.

Kara felt her blood pressure increasing for no reason. But no, she was not going to yell. 

Before she could have said a word, a DEO agent ran into the room.

“Supergirl! There is a robbery in the City Bank! We need you!”

“Sure,” she said slowly.

While she was leaving the room, she took a last glimpse over her shoulder.

Mon-El hastily put the donut on the bedside table and wiped his hand on his shirt.

*

After a frantic call from Kara about Mon-El not eating a donut and how he hates her, Alex decided to check on the little asshole.

But now she stood with her hands on her hips, scowling at an empty bed. 

“Winn, where the hell is Mon-El?” she asked the DEO’s nerd, who was frantically searching for something on his desk. 

“Uhm? In his room?” he said and lifted his keyboard.

“He’s not there.”

“Bathroom maybe? I mean, we are in DEO, he has to be somewhere, right?” Winn said without looking at her and... started fumbling through a trash can. “Did you see my wallet? I bought some candy from our vending machine and then I put it somewhere...”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and missed Brainiac for a second. 

But then she remembered that at one point he “upgraded” DEO’s security system that almost killed them all, so she muttered a thanksgiving prayer that he, along with Nia, went to the future to screw the Legion. Probably.

“Speaking of security…” she muttered and went to check security cameras.

Ten minutes later, while watching the records, her brows slowly traveled to her hairline.

*

Alex walked into one of the rooms that were used as storage of not-needed and broken stuff.

Even without superhearing she could hear loud munching. 

She stopped in front of a table without a leg. 

Munching continued. 

Alex coughed.

Munching stopped, replaced by a loud sound of choking.

Alex sighed and crouched.

On the floor, under the table, a small but not so young Daxamite was sitting on his crossed legs among many packages of snacks. 

Red faced, red handed, with crumbles on his face and cheeks full of food, he looked liked a hamster and Alex had to bite the insides of her cheeks to contain herself.

“Well?” she asked after a few awkward moments.

“I can explain,” Mon-El said with wide eyes.

“You mean, how you stole Agent Schott’s wallet, assaulted the vending machine, avoided all agents and hid in this abandoned room?” 

Mon-El opened and closed his mouth but no sound was made. But then he sighed heavily and surrendered to his fate.

“I apologize,” he said seriously, looking at his knees. “I misbehaved, the Prince of Daxam should not steal under any circumstances. My mother is going to be very disappointed,“ he winced and looked Alex straight into her eyes. “I was just so hungry. I have no money, but uhm, I can sweep the floors or… or… feed your dragons, I have one and I know how to take care of it. Just, please, don’t tell my mother,” the last sentence he whispered so quietly that Alex almost didn’t hear it.

A weird wave of feelings washed over her.

On the one hand, she wanted to resurrect the Daxamite bitch and kill her again.

On the other, she wanted to scope the kid into her arms, ruffle his hair and say everything was going to be alright.

Instead, she crawled under the table on her hands and knees, hit her head and finally sat beside Mon-El. 

“Don’t worry, it'll be our secret. And it's a good lesson for Agent Scott. He will know to take better care of his stuff from now on,” she said mischievously, flipping through the snacks. “Oh, I love these,” she opened a package of sour gummy bears, took some and put them into her mouth. “Want some?” she offered him the package.

Mon-El, watched her every move like a hawk, hesitantly took some and tried them. Alex smirked when his eyes lit up.

“You want to tell me why you didn’t eat the donut Kara gave you?” she asked after trying more snacks (surprisingly, Mon-El was not a fan of Oreos).

“The Kryptonian?” he asked with a mouth full of potato chips. “After I was poisoned once, I’m on strict restrictions about eating food.”

Alex blinked. “You were poisoned?”

“Yep, once. Nothing bad, I just lost my sight for a few hours. But mother was really angry and…uhm, my caretaker, after I got poisoned, she was...” he shivered at the memory but shortly braced himself. “Anyway, that Kryptonian is pissed off at me.” 

“She is?” Alex blinked again.

“You know, she has that, uhm, tense and angry aura around her. It reminds me of my mother.”

“Kara reminds you of the bitc… Queen Rhea?” Alex blinked harder.

 “Well, she is angry but doesn’t say why, what is exactly what my mother does. Mother doesn’t say a thing, just stares at me and then sends me to my chamber, without dinner,” he scratched his head while looking suspiciously at a green Kit Kat and put it away. “Which is super weird. Why is she angry when she is the one who kidnapped me? Is it because I’m a Daxamite?”

“She, we, didn’t kidnap you,” Alex blurted out and grimaced when he threw her a  _ Sure, Susan _ kind of a look. “Just try it,” she sighed and threw him a ChupaChups.

She really needed to talk with Kara about this.

“What’s that?” 

“Candy on a stick.”

“Why is it on a stick?” he asked trying and failing to open the lollipop like a true Earthling.

“I… I really have no idea,” Alex said after a few seconds of hard thinking.

“Oh, ok, slavery doesn't make sense to me either,” he shrugged his arms and put the lollipop into his mouth. “Just don’t tell my mother… or father… or my new caretaker, because, ugh… on the other hand I’m screwed anyway,” he sighed like a 60 year old, weary and tired math teacher who was defeated by cruel fate and a horde of dumb teens.

“Why?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“I was kidnapped, duh,” he rolled his eyes.

“Uhm, and?”

He threw her annoyed look. “I was too careless and allowed you to kidnap me. The Prince of Daxam should know better. I brought shame on my family. And now… when my mother finds us, you are going to die, because of me,” Mon-El sounded regretful, like he was close to tears. 

When he noticed she was watching him, speechless, he quickly braced himself.

“I mean, I don’t care, of course. It’s just… you are not that bad for a kidnapper...” he ended lamely, tugging at his shirt.

Alex stared at him. She was torn between a desire to create a time machine, turn back time and yeet Rhea into an active volcano right after giving birth to Mon-El, kidnap him for real and adopt him and a desire to turn him back into his adult version, so he would stop looking so miserable and being afraid of his horrible, dead, excuse of a mother.

Instead she ruffled his hair, creating a good plan in her head.

It was Christmas after all, right?

“Let’s make a deal,” she said softly. “We won’t contact your mother for now and you will try to be nice for Kara and spend an evening with her, ok?”

Mon-El threw her a calculating look. 

A day with the Kryptonian, who KIDNAPPED him, sounded bad. Really bad. 

On the other hand, he didn’t tell this lady, Alex?, whole truth. Yes, the Kryptonian woman was angry at him, but not only angry. 

When she looked at him… she… looked incredibly sad too. Like she lost something precious and she couldn't get it back. And, it was ridiculous, but he felt it was his fault. And her big, blue eyes, that reminded him of comets, for some weird reason, they….

No one had ever looked at him like that. With such… longing. Not his parents, not his guardians, not the servants or fake friends, who were only nice to him because he was a prince. 

Maybe Sat’h, his female dragon, but he suspected she simply thought about him as a possible meal.

Mon-El could deal with coldness, rejection, shame, anxiety and disappointment. But the Kryptonian and her blue eyes full of so many emotions, since he’s woken up, made him feel uneasy. And he had no idea how to deal with it. So he chose the easiest way and hid behind fake bravado, cockiness and Daxamite Prince’s pride. 

But uhm, he seriously didn't know how to behave around the comets woman.

“So?” Alex’s voice brought him back to reality.

Damn, what to do? His mother was going to skin him alive, period. He was sure it was not going to end with the usual slapping, jailing him in his chamber for days, punishing his favorite servants (he knew better now and didn’t show any affection anymore) or killing his pets (he pretended he hated taking care of Sat’h, just in case). There was nothing she could take from Mon-El to upset him. 

The only thing he cared about was her affection and it was long gone.

“Well?” Alex asked when his thoughts drifted away, with him staring flatly at the empty space and she just knew he was thinking of his mother.

He twitched and looked at her. 

“Deal.”

*

Kara, in her civilian clothes, was walking in circles in the main operating room in DEO.

Alex called her and talked about her brilliant plan. Which was not brilliant. Not at all. She seriously wanted Kara to take care of Mon-El for the whole Christmas day? He… he hated her! And was afraid of her. HER. The one and only person in the whole universe who loved him unconditionally.  

_ “You know, maybe you should be honest for once too, and just admit you like me because I’ve become your yes man.” _

Kara stopped when his words from their fight hit her suddenly.

_ Did he really believe that? _

She saw Alex approaching her with Mon-El who was already wearing winter clothes. So she braced herself and decided to act natural. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled and said with fake cheerful voice. 

Mon-El glanced at her, took a step closer to Alex, grabbing the material of her pants. The DEO agent made a face and looked at Kara through squinted eyes.

_ Great. _

“Kara!” 

The Kryptonian moaned, produced an even faker smile and turned to the source of the voice.

“Lena, so good to see you,” she crinkled so hard she felt the skin between her eyes was cracking. 

Immediately she thought about the invasive, horrible manips of their pics. UGH.

“Winn told me everything, I’m here to help you with the gun,” Lena squeezed Kara’s hands. “Where is Supergirl, was she affected too?”

“No, she-”

Mon-El stared at the weird new lady, who was obviously making the Kryptonian uncomfortable. How didn’t she notice the crinkle?

And wait… didn’t she say something about Supergirl? 

He tugged Alex’s pants to get her attention.

“Why is she talking to the Kryptonian like she isn't Supergirl?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“She doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl,” Alex whispered back.

Mon-El blinked. “Is she dumb?”

“What? No?”

“But they look exactly the same? And have the same voice?”

“Look, it’s just a secret and-”

“What secret?”

They didn’t notice Kara and Lena approached them.

_ Shit! _

“It won't be a secret if we tell you, obviously,” Mon-El said sternly. For some reason he wasn't a fan of this lady.

Lena gasped and put her hands on his cheeks.

“This is Mon-El? Oh my, he is so cute!” 

Did… did his royal ears deceived him? Did this peasant just call him cute?  _ Cute?!  _ And why was she touching him without permission?! How dare she!

Kara, sensing that he was going to snap any second, grabbed his hand and started dragging him away from Lena.

“Yeah, well, thanks for help Lena, I really appreciate it. But we need to go. Good luck and see you later!” Kara basically ran out from the DEO.

“I’m non going to be able to look at her the same way ever again, oh my Rao!” she moaned and finally stopped outside of the building.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“What a mess,” she said darkly.

“You don't say?”

Kara snapped her eyes open and looked at the scowling Daxamite whose hand she was clutching.

She forgot about him during their escape from DEO.  _ Shit _ .

“Now what?” he asked, tired of watching her watch him like a fish with her mouth wide open.

_ Now what? Great question. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, feel free to kill me. But I’m dealing with fuckingly massive writer’s block. And if you kill me, I won't finish this story and I'm writing it right now. And yes, Accidentally in Love is going to be for sure updated in this month.
> 
> Also, if you have prompts for SHORT ONE SHOTS - send me a pigeon here or to my tumblr blogs: facepalming-since-chernobyl or akane171.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and all super nice comments you left under chap one. Hope you enjoyed this one too. And I'm really, really sorry I suck so much with the updates.


	3. PART III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cookies that Kara and Mon-El bake are not the only hot shits in this chap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for my amazing beta yeratimelord_katniss ;*  
> Erm, not sure if you noticed but the rating has changed...for a reason.

Life is weird.

10 minutes ago, Kara and Mon-El were staring at each other, both terrified of the idea of spending the whole evening with each other. Then Kara suggested a stroll through the park and Mon-El simply nodded without a word and stiffly walked beside her.

Now, with shining eyes and red cheeks, he was frantically turning his head in all directions and pointing out things that interested or surprised him.

The sullen and critical little asshole was replaced by a curious and excited puppy that was asking questions and giving opinions with the speed of a machine gun. 

“Why are the ships not flying but just rolling on wheels? It’s so stupid. Why is this fat guy with a beard ringing a bell? Doesn’t he know he'll offend gods like that?! Is that snow falling from the sky? I have read about it in some books. Do Earthlings have books? They are not very civilized, are they? And- OH!” he gasped loudly and stopped right in his tracks.

A big ball of fur was galloping straight in their direction.

“Please, someone stop him!” an old woman chasing the dog screamed helplessly.

Without a second of hesitation, sneakily using her superspeed, Kara caught the leash when the dog was passing her.

The poor dog which was running at full speed was stopped so forcefully and suddenly he fell down on his nose with a surprised whimper. He quickly stood up and froze when he saw the small boy in front of him, who was staring at him with big, round eyes.

“Oh my god, thank you so much,” the woman who was chasing the dog stopped near Kara, clutching her side and panting loudly. “This stupid mug saw a squirrel and lost his damned mind.”

“Not a problem,” Kara chuckled. “Does he often chase squirrels?”

The woman sighed, “Squirrels, horses, birds and people eating hot dogs, I just can’t with him. I’m too old for this.”

“Uhm, is this some kind of a greeting?” Mon-El interrupted, and when Kara looked at him, the dog was wagging his tail like crazy and licking the Daxamite’s face.

“Will I offend him if I don’t lick him back?” he asked with a serious voice, standing still like a statue and allowing the dog to lick him mercilessly.

“SNOWFLAKE! Stop it!”

Kara had to laugh.

When they finally bid the old lady and her dog goodbye (she was scowling Snowflake, but the dog didn’t look even slightly ashamed), Mon-El walked with his eyes glued to the pair until they turned around a corner.

Earlier, while Kara and the old lady were chatting, Snowflake allowed Mon-El to pet his head and stroke him behind the ears.

From the awed looked on Mon-El face, Kara concluded he became a fan of the dogs.

But the best thing?

At some point he unconsciously grabbed Kara’s hand and kept holding it for the rest of their walk.

*

_ We didn’t find anything. Or the effect is permanent or we are missing something :/ Anyway, we are staying at the DEO for the night. _

Kara sighed after she read Winn’s message. Then she bit her lip and glanced at Mon-El, who was helping her set up Christmas decorations.

He had a Santa Claus hat on his head (he said it was ridiculous, but  put on  anyway, saying his mother would have skinned him alive if she had seen him like that) and tinsel around his neck. Now he was digging around her box of decorations and looked… carefree and happy, while she talked about tradition and how meeting with family and friends was important on this day.

_ It’s ok, you all go home and prepare for the Christmas party. Mon-El is ok and I don’t think he minds staying in his mini self a little longer. See you at 8 :) _

“What’s that?” 

Kara raised her head from her phone and looked at Mon-El who approached her holding something in his hands.

“Oh, that’s a mistletoe,” she took it from him and hung it above their heads. “People kiss under it during Christmas.”

She furrowed her brows when his heart started to beat like crazy. When she glanced at him, his eyes were wide, face white, he was not breathing and he looked like he was having a heart attack.

Kara blinked. “Oh, only if they want to.”

Mon-El loudly released air he was holding. “Thank, Rao! Kissing? What a gross tradition, ugh!” he peeked at Kara, shivered a little and returned to the box.

Kara tried not to feel offended.

*

“Wrong order.”

After they decorated the whole loft and set the table, they still had a few hours left. So Kara decided to bake some cookies.

“Huh?” she stopped her hand just before pouring brown sugar into a bowl.

“The recipe you read earlier said that first you need to put melted butter into the bowl, not the sugar. Besides, that -” he pointed a stick of butter on the table, ”-doesn’t look melted.”

Kara bit her lip. Damn, he was right. But was she going to admit? Hell, no!

“Oh, and you know how they make cookies on Earth?” she asked sweetly, crossing her arms.

“Cookies are cookies on every planet,” he said flatly. “Me and my nanny baked them together when I couldn’t sleep at night.”

“That’s nice,” Kara smiled. Adult Mon-El never shared that with her.

He watched her silently for a few seconds.

“Yeah, it was. Until my mother learned about it and fired her,” he said coldly and before she could say anything he leaped off the stool he was sitting on. “Do you have a small pot? I can melt the butter for you.”

“Sure…” she handed him the pot and turned the stove on.

Maybe it was because she was lost in thought about his past life on Daxam and the things she was still not aware of, or because Mon-El took over the baking process, but amazing looking cookies were put into the oven. 

“I think they're good,” Kara said 5 minutes later.

“No, they don’t.”

They were both sitting on the floor, in front of the oven, watching the cookies bake. 

“Uhm, won’t they burn?” Kara asked hesitantly, it would be a pain in the ass if they screwed up such beautiful looking and smelling cookies.

“They are still raw,” Mon-El sighed.

“Oh, ok,” Kara mumbled and took a quick glance at him.

He was sitting on crossed legs. He put an elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his palm.

“Stop doing that,” he said suddenly, still watching the cookies.

“Doing what?”

“Glancing at me and looking like you want to ask me something,” he sighed.

“I’m not doing that!”

Mon-El looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “You’re crinkling,” he said matter-of-factly.

Kara gasped and quickly smacked her forehead, hiding the traitorous place between her eyes.

She was not crinklin- she was, god damnit!

Mon-El said nothing, but the corner of his lips curled up a little.

_ The little bastard. How the hell did he learn about the crinkle so fast?! _

“So?” he asked after a few moments.

Kara sighed and hugged her knees. 

She had never truly asked Mon-El about his past. All she knew were the crumbs he had told her here and there. When she thought about it, she still didn’t know why Mon-El called his father a bad man. She didn’t know if he had played garata or was just a fan. Or what he loved doing when he was a child. His favourite place on Daxam. Things he liked about his home planet. Things he hated. 

She hadn’t asked before he left. She didn’t ask when he came back.

Instead she screamed at him about the things he had done before they even got together. And then she kind of apologized… but not really. Was it because he was still married and she didn’t want to give him the wrong impression? That she still cared about him more than she was allowed? That deep inside she really hoped that they were going to find a way back to each other?

She really believed, for a few short weeks, that Rao sent her her soul mate.  There were so many coincidences that it just had to be Rao's master plan. They would have never met if their planets hadn’t exploded. They would have never become a couple, because the age gap was too big. He stayed in the Well of Stars for the perfect amount of time. He landed in her city. He was the only one who could understand the pain of watching your home planet being destroyed. The one who knew exactly what it meant to be an alien immigrant on Earth, the one who could understand the pain of losing everything in the blink of an eye. The one that could make her feel his touch. The one she could kiss without worrying about breaking his nose. The one with whom she could lose control. The one she could make love to.

_ Her soulmate. _

But Kara lost him and miraculously got him back. For a moment, one short moment, she thought she could be happy again. But of course not. She only got hurt once again. And then he freaking left to fulfil his duties, to come back again in a blink of an eye (gotta love time travel - you could spend months in the future, beat the bad guys and came back a second after you left).

But they didn’t talk about their issues. Again.

And here they were, an adult with communication problems and an mature-ass guy in a body of a boy who probably thought that she was a weirdo and a creep. 

If this was Rao’s way to make them talk, then he had a really fucked up sense of humor. 

“Your mother, what kind of a person is she?” she asked, biting her lip. 

He said nothing for a few seconds, but she heard his heart skip one painful beat.

“She’s the best queen Daxam could have asked for,” he said, a little sarcastically. “As for mother-” he paused staring darkly at the cookies. “She tucked me into sleep when I was younger. And then I started asking the wrong questions and stopped always doing what she wanted,” he shrugged nonchalantly, but she knew it bothered him.

_ You know, maybe you should be honest for once too, and just admit you like me because I’ve become your yes man. _

Kara’s eyes widened. Was this how he really felt? Was this why in the beginning, when they first met and weren’t that close yet, he wasn't afraid to call her out? And then when they got together, he did everything to make her content and followed her lead?

Because he didn’t want her to stop loving him like his mother did?

“But, whatever, it won’t matter in a few years,” he muttered under his breath.

Kara wanted to ask what he meant but she remembered what he said, years ago.

_ On Daxam that’s exactly what we’d do. We’d drug ourselves so we literally didn’t feel anything. _

Kara, feeling her heart break a little, opened her mouth, but he didn’t let her speak.

“I think they are good,” Mon-El said and opened the oven door. 

He refused to look at her while they took the cookies off the baking sheet, and blabbed on about how he once fed his dragon Sat’h cookies and she got a hiccup from eating them too fast.

Which, she realized, was his typical Mon-El way of lightening up the mood and shifting the focus from things he didn’t want to talk about.

And then, before she could say a word, Alex came with four plastic bags full of bottles of alcohol. After they put them all into the fridge, Mon-El sat on her couch firmly, with the first Harry Potter volume in his lap, and started reading.

*

It was 9pm and the party was warming up.

Alex was happily chatting with Sam and Ruby. And oh dear Rao, was the former L-Corp CEO holding the DEO’s agent hand? Hell, yes! They were both so deep in conversation that they didn’t notice when Ruby, smiling like a cheshire cat, winked at Kara.

In the kitchen Winn and his mom were singing christmas carols. In her bedroom, near the window J’onn and M’gann were staring into each other's eyes, not talking. But seeing as they were both smiling, she concluded they were talking telepathically.

A few minutes ago, Lena sent her a picture. The L-Corp CEO was at James’ apartment where the Olsen family was throwing a party. In the picture, they were all (Lena, his mother, his sister Kelly and another sister with her husband and two boys) happy and smiling. James’ mother had Lena in an one-armed embrace. 

Kara smiled, looking at the picture. 

And then she sighed, because Mon-El, who was sitting on her couch, was still reading. He politely refused their invitation to join the party, didn’t eat anything (just one cookie they baked together) and kept his focus on the book.

Like he suddenly didn’t want to be there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock. There was only one guest missing.

“Hey, mom,” she opened the door, expecting Eliza. “MOM?!” she cried when instead of one mother, she saw two.

“Honey,” Alura embraced Kara warmly.

“But how?” Kara returned the hug, tears flooding her eyes.

“Mon-El contacted me two weeks ago and explained the Christmas tradition and how important it is for you,” Alura explained. “Winn activated the portal and here I am. But before I came here, I wanted to meet the woman who raised my daughter.” She smiled softly at Eliza.

“We had a nice chat at the Noonan’s,” Eliza added. “It seems we share a few things in common.”

“Oh yes, especially the liking of the cheesecake. If I had known you can find so many delicious desserts on Earth, I would have not left.”

Without a word, Kara threw her hands around her two mothers and hugged them tightly. Both women returned the hug.

“Thank you,” she said softly, letting them go.

“You are welcome, my dear,” Alura gently wiped a tear from Kara’s cheek.

Kara turned her head and looked at the small figure sitting on her couch.

It was his Christmas present for her. He organized it… while still being angry at her after they fought in the training room..

“You will find a way,” Eliza squeezed her arm gently and led Alura to Alex.

Kara bit her lip and approached Mon-El. 

He tensed when she crouched in front of him, but didn’t raise his head, just threw her a fast, calculating glance.

“Hey, I heard Daxamites love to party,” she tried.

“Uhm, and I heard Kryptonians only dance during earthquakes,” he joked and Kara had to smile.

_ Another attempt to shift my focus, huh? Not this time, buddy. _

“Well, indeed. But my mothers really want to meet you.”

Finally he raised his head and looked at her, with an adorable, confused face.

“Mothers? You have more than one?” he asked, blinking.

“Yes, well, it’s complicated.”

“The more, the merrier, I guess,” he smiled awkwardly and was about to return to his book, but she caught his face in her hands.

He opened his mouth to say something about peasants touching him, but…

_ Her touch was nice. _

“Hey, it would be my honor if you agreed to meet them.”

“But-“ he bit his lower lip hesitantly, looking everywhere but at her and Kara suddenly understood what he was thinking about.

“You won’t offend me, I promise,” she said gently. “You can say anything you want and I will still-”

_ Love. _

“-like you, ok?”

Mon-El finally focused his eyes at her and nodded slowly.

“But… you said that Christmas is about family and friends, and I’m neither.”

Kara smiled, a little painfully, because how do you tell someone who doesn’t know who you are that he is your everything?

“It’s Kryptonian law that two people who bake cookies together become friends,” she ruffled his hair. “So? Are you ready to meet my Earth and Kryptonian moms?” 

“Uhm? Sure?” he said hesitantly. “You don’t have a father?” 

“I had two,” she chuckled, grabbed his hand and gently pulled from the couch. 

*

Twenty two blocks away, Lena Luthor was truly enjoying her Olsen Christmas party. She was watching the oldest James’ sister's sons, who were chasing each other through the apartment and shooting at each other using water guns.

_ Hmm, they are weirdly similar to the gun that changed Mon-El into a boy. I guess Mr Mxyshit has a weird sense of humor. _

Suddenly, one of them stopped and switched the small button on the side of the gun, aimed at his brother, and pulled the trigger.

Instead of the stream of water, a bunch of colorful bubbles emerged from the gun.

Lena felt her mouth hang open.

“Hold my drink,” she said, pushed her glass into James’ hand and approached the kid.

Ignoring his protests, she ripped the gun from his hands.

It looked practically the same.

She pushed the button and pulled the trigger.

A stream of water shot out.

She pushed the button and again pulled the trigger.

A stream of colorful bubbles appeared.

“No fucking way,” said Lena Luthor, a so called genius, totally ignoring a loud gasp that came from all members of the Olsen family. 

*

The party was slowly coming to a close. Most of Kara’s guest had left already (an honorable mention - Sam, Ruby and Alex left together). Only her mothers and Winn, who was going to send Alura back to Argo, stayed.

And Mon-El, of course.

Mon-El, who was sleeping softly in Eliza’s lap.

After she introduced him to her mothers, his reluctant and distant behavior disappeared.

He sang some songs with Winn and his mom, he played a board game with J’onn and M’gann, he ate, he smiled, he talked, he watched Eliza and Alura like they were two of the most precious creatures in the universe and Kara understood why. 

For once in a long, long time, he was truly happy and carefree.

She bid her mothers goodbye and scoped his sleeping form into her arms. When she gently put him on her bed, he opened his eyes.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he mumbled back. “Do you think I can stay with you a little longer? Being kidnapped is not that bad,” he yawned. 

“Of course,” Kara whispered and kissed his brow. 

“Oh, that’s absolutely cool,” Mon-El said and fell asleep. 

She gently caressed his hair, wishing for that moment to last a little longer.

And then Lena sent her a message.

*

In the morning Kara was sitting on the couch, holding that freaking gun on her lap. 

After Lena messaged her, she flew to the DEO and brought the gun with her.

_ OMG, we ran dozens of tests, but we didn’t try the simplest solution! Most likely, to make Mon-El adult again, all you need to do is push the fucking button on the side of the gun! _

It was so simple that Kara almost wanted to laugh.

Yet, she didn’t.

“What’s that?”

She turned her head when a sleepy Mon-El with adorably ruffled hair, walked into the room and rubbed his eyes.

“How did you like the party?” Kara asked softly.

His eyes lit up, “It was amazing! Best day of my life! It even tops the day when I firstly flew on Sat’h! I would kill to spend more time with you. Can… can I?” he asked, looking at her with hope.

Kara glanced at the gun on her lap. All she needed to do was push the button, aim at Mon-El and pull the trigger.

But… 

He was happy. Without the memories of her. Without the memories of all the bad things that were going to happen because of his mother. Without the things that made him the frat boy of the universe. Without all the baggage that made him hate and doubt himself. 

All of that was gone now. And he had… a fresh start. With people who loved and appreciated him. A new way, a new life. All she needed to do, was do nothing.

Even if it was killing her inside.

She put the gun on the couch, swallowing back her tears and getting up.

“Nothing, it’s just a toy,” Kara ignored the voice screaming inside of her head that it was not her place to decide and headed to the kitchen. “Do you want pancakes for-”

But then a loud  _ PUFF! _ and yelp was heard.

She was in the middle of turning around when-

“DON’T LOOK!”

A very familiar and 100% adult voice made her freeze. But she quickly shook it off and stared at the source of the voice.

And then froze again, because the source of the voice was standing naked in the middle of her room, hiding the hmm, strategic part of his body behind a pillow taken from the couch and looked very ashamed. The ripped shreds of his clothes were lying on the floor along with the device Alex put on his wrist.

And did she mention he was freaking naked?

It seemed that the effect of the gun was not permanent.

“Well, this is super awkward,” Mon-El said nervously, looking anywhere but her.

Kara stood in front of him, with her jaw hanging wide open, hardly believing what she saw.

“Uhm, do you, by any chance, have my old clothes here, maybe? Or my Legion ring? Uhm, no? Too bad,” he chuckled awkwardly. ”Can you lend me a blanket or something? So I don't traumatize citizenships of National City? Because -  what the hell are you doing?!” 

He screamed, because Kara Zor El was stripping. Her clothes. All of her clothes.

All. Of. Her. Clothes.

“My eyes are down here, you know,” she said flatly, with her naked hands on her naked hips, watching Mon-El who was staring at the ceiling.

He gulped and slowly looked at her head, then at her eyes, neck and breasts.

“I’m dreaming, right?” he said seriously, his eyes glued to the two most precious hills in the universe. “This is another Mxy’s scheme, right? He put me into a dream where I was turned into a kid and now it continues with you, behaving like a Daxamite, right?”

Kara rolled her eyes, approached him, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him hard. 

“Does this feel like a dream?” she asked softly.

“No?” he answered, sounding totally dumbfounded. “What are you doing?”

“We are standing under the mistletoe, you idiot,” Kara sighed.

He raised his head and indeed, above their heads the mistletoe was happily hanging.

“You are the most annoying piece of well shaped Daxamite ass, you know.”

Mon-El looked at Kara, whose face was inches from him, calm, beautiful and full of something he didn’t dare name. 

“You keep me on my toes, all the time. And… this is what I need,” she continued, softly caressing his cheeks. “Because you are always there for me. Those few weeks when we were together, they were everything I ever needed and wanted.”

“Kara-” he started, but she silenced him, putting a finger on his lips.

“I love you,” she said simply. “I know we have a lot of issues, I know our relationship was, and is not not perfect, but I want you, with all your flaws and imperfections, because they all make you  _ YOU _ . The man I fell in love with. Do you understand?”

Mon-El, lost in her eyes, swallowed the gulp in his throat and leaned to kiss her.

Then, with his eyes still closed, he put his forehead on hers.

“We really need to talk,” he said quietly.

Kara opened her eyes and looked at him with disbelief. 

“There’s a naked woman plastered to your naked chest and all you want to do is talk?” she raised her brows and tilted her head to the side.

“Hmm, maybe my inner Kryptonian has taken control,” he joked but right after he added with one brow raised, “Well shaped piece Daxamite ass, you said?” 

“I did, but I think that Daxamite is turned off,” she smiled, like Mon-El had never seen before. “Maybe I should wake him up,” Kara said and slowly moved her hands from his face and ran them to his neck, chest, stomach, lower and lower and when he was sure she was going to stop, she didn’t.

***Mature content incoming!***

The loud gasp that escaped his lips when she curled her fingers around his member was everything that she needed.

Well, not exactly everything, but that was going to change in a second.

Unceremoniously, she dragged him to her, no, to THEIR bedroom and threw him on THEIR bed.

He landed flat on his back with a yelp and before he could do or say anything, she sat on his stomach, grasped his hands and pinned them to the bed. And then she kissed him, hard and sultry like she had dreamt during so many empty and cold nights.

And then she slowly kissed her way down, following the earlier trail of her hands. The feathery touch of her hair on his skin was making every muscle in his body tenser and tenser with every second.

When she finally took him into her mouth, Mon-El shut his eyes up and groaned loudly, losing connection with reality for seconds? Minutes? Hours? Eternity? He didn’t know.

Right after he came back to his senses, barely catching his breath, there she was, in her full naked glory,  putting the general opinion that  Kryptonians could not sweat under the yellow sun in question.

Carefully taking his member into her hand, directing it to her core, she slowly lowered her hips with a low moan.

Kara threw her head back smiling, her hair  framing  her like a golden veil, drops of sweat shining in the morning sun. 

And then she started to slowly move her hips.

Somehow, while this was all happening, Mon-El collected his senses and put his hands on her breasts, touching them firmly, which earned him a loud content groan from her lips. He moved his hand to her hips, caressing her sides. Finally, he grabbed her ass with both hands and helped her find the ideal pace.

When they were inches to coming, he raised his upper body off the bed and kissed her, while she put her arms around his back, marking his skin with her nails.

And then their worlds collided, melting into each other and becoming one. 

***Mature content ends!***

The next thing Kara noticed was his fast but steady heart beat under her cheek. When they fell on the bed - she had no idea. 

She was lying on top of him, sweaty, exhausted but incredibly satisfied, with his arms protectively closed around her. 

With a content sigh, she put a hand on his chest and raised herself, so she could see his face.

When he opened his eyes, gray sea met blue comets.

And they both knew, that he finally came back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first kind-of-smut, be gentle, lol.  
> Hope you liked the story :D Thank you all for sticking to this story :)


End file.
